Forced
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Gideon kidnaps Dipper, intent on killing him but... things go... very different from what he planned. Onesided Dipeon/GiDip. In case anyone doesn't know, that means Gideon likes Dipper and Dipper does not share these feelings. Fairly graphic forced kissing scenes(NOT SMUT/LEMON) and sibling bonding in the end :3 Also some slight CanDip. A VERY HIGH T


**Yay! My first serious shipfic for my OTP (I think that's what it's called) Dipeon. FIRST OF ALL, I ship it onesided, so all you people out there that are about to panic and be like "NOOOOOO DIPPER WOULD NEVER LIKE GIDEON!" he doesn't. Gideon likes Dipper. **

**Enough said.**

**Ok, so very important: If you don't like reading about graphic or forced kissing scenes, don't read this. It has those. **

**Like, three, actually. **

**So yeah.**

**Never done romance and now I'm writing extremely graphic kissing.**

**Booya.**

**Alright, next thing I have to say... huh... uh... I forgot OH YEAH.**

**I like RPing. A LOT.**

**So yeah. If you want to RP with me, just PM me.**

**BUT WAIT...**

**If you do, please note that I tend to sometimes add very violent things to RP's I do so if you want to RP with me but don't want me to add them, PLEASE TELL ME! **

**And if you want to RP with me and go all out violent, more than usual even, TELL ME. Because I will go all out violent for all you peeps :3**

**But this is not entirely important. **

**I just figured I'd tell you it because WHY THE HECK NOT?**

**Alright.**

**Well...**

**OK.**

**Yeah.**

**Read. **

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Gideon eyed the boy carefully.

Dipper Pines, the young, curious investigator of Gravity Falls, Oregon, sat bound to a chair in front of him.

He squirmed in the taut ropes, muttering bitterly.

Honestly, Gideon was surprised. He'd legitly expected the older boy to beg and whine to be free but instead, Dipper glared and struggled, threatening Gideon whenever the nine year old got even half an inch closer.

Gideon wasn't afraid, of course, but he found it rather amusing that Dipper still had the nerve to fight him even when he was so helpless and easy to finally be ridden of.

Oh, Gideon certainly would enjoy destroying Dipper. He thought of all the fabulous ways he could painfully torture him, all the ways he could turn Dipper into a groveling mess at his feet and…

For some reason, they just weren't as… well… fun to think of as they had been when Dipper first got in his way.

Besides, the courage and mental strength Dipper portrayed now seemed almost unbreakable…

Gideon admired that. He secretly wished he could be the same way Dipper was when he was in danger.

Brave.

Defiant.

Handsome.

Wait, what? He couldn't possibly have just thought that, right?

_It's just the power getting to ya, Gideon… just the power… _he thought wearily, shaking his head to try and remove the disgusting thought from his mind.

Dipper was anything but handsome. He was skinny and weak. Awkward and somewhat clumsy. He had deep brown eyes that seemed to gleam with intelligence. Soft (at least it looked to be that), scruffy brown hair. A gentle, caring face- Gideon froze. What was he doing?

He couldn't possibly find Dipper Pines, his stupid, sweaty enemy attractive… could he?

He thoughtfully watched the boy who was beginning to grow tired from his struggling. He groaned softly in defeat before biting back his moan and tensing once more as he struggled to free himself from the rough, rather painful ropes that were holding him captive.

Well maybe it wasn't that bad.

Dipper was rather cute, but that certainly did not mean that Gideon liked Dipper.

He just acknowledged the fact that Dipper was a sort of good looking kid.

No big deal.

Right?

Meanwhile, as Gideon pondered whether he truly was beginning to have feeling for Dipper or not, the Pines twin bared his teeth in frustration. "Gideon!" he snarled. "Let me go!"

Dipper waited for some kind of response, a prideful laugh, a cocky grin, anything to show that Gideon wasn't just completely ignoring him at the point.

Gideon though, seemed to stare right through Dipper, thinking strongly about something.

Dipper gave himself a moment to relax for a moment and took this time to rolled his eyes, before he was back to squirming and wheezing in his fight to free himself.

He glanced at Gideon, wondering what the fraud was thinking.

Probably the hundreds of ways he could murder his captive. Dipper shivered a little at the thought, and hoped Gideon hadn't noticed. he wouldn't let him see he was afraid.

Dipper was actually terrified of what his fate would be. Surly Gideon wasn't going to let him go, and if he was going to kill him, he was going to have poor Dipper begging to just be killed faster.

He wouldn't show that… not yet anyway… he'd hold his pride for as long as humanly possible- and then longer.

How had Gideon even gotten him here anyway? He'd awoke tied up and defenseless at Gideon's hands. Dipper wasn't the lightest sleeper but he'd wake up easier than some, including Mabel. Not only had Gideon accomplished the task of not awaking Dipper, he'd also managed to transport Dipper from the shack to… Gideon's house? He didn't know, he'd never been in it, and wherever he was it was very dark, it looked like a basement maybe… he didn't exactly know. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling by a couple wires, shining dully and flickering every so often. That was how he could see Gideon clearly. But it didn't provide enough light for him to see everything else in the musky room.

It was right then that Gideon suddenly seemed to wake from his daydreaming. He gleamed at Dipper who had stopped his struggling to stare at him questionably.

Gideon turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the room towards something that looked like a wrack, but Dipper couldn't tell dim light. He squinted in a vain attempt to get a better look at what Gideon was at now. Maybe he'd finish his job with the lamb shears? Dipper remembered getting quite a few cuts last time, fortunately known being too deep though.

Or maybe something new? He could only imagine what horrors would face him in mere moments.

Gideon was actually looking through an old box that had some of his childhood toys and such. He smirked when he found what he was looking for, though inwardly he felt an odd sickening feeling.

A wooden bat, when his father tried to push him to play baseball. That was a long time ago… before the amulet… when his family had a happy relationship… frankly, Gideon liked how his family was now, he wanted his family like it was now, and Gideon always got what he wanted.

Always.

He turned around and raised the bat as he approached Dipper.

Dipper's eyes went wide with terror before he scrunched up his face and glared in hatred.

Gideon laughed. "Scared, hmmm, Boy?"

"Shut up…" Dipper muttered. "I'm not afraid…"

"Mmm, yes, well… that'll change shortly." he sneered, bringing the bat higher and then giving an unsure sigh, unnoticed by Dipper who currently had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his face twisted in what looked to be anger. Gideon knew they older boy was actually terrified though, completely understandably, honestly.

Closing his icy blue eyes, he brought the bat down finally, only to sharply stop it in midair.

Dipper, who had heard the whistle that was the bat streaking towards him through the air, looked up in confusion. Why hadn't he gotten hit? Not that this was a bad thing… at least he didn't have like a… cracked open skull or something…

Gideon dropped the bat and it rolled a few feet away. He gave a quiet heave before looking up and biting his lip. "I couldn't possibly hurt you… dear…." he whispered.

Dipper stared wide-eyed. His eyes darted back in forth in confusion. '_Dear'…? Well that was... um, new…_

"Well… yeah umm… ok…. that's uh… good… so can you… I dunno… untie me? Hehe…" Dipper smiled widely, in an attempt to maybe lighten the mood a bit.

Gideon sighed. "I suppose I will have to do that, hmmm? I can't just leave you tied up here forever… and like I said, I couldn't hurt you… well, maybe if you disobeyed me or…" he played with his fingers, nervously glancing at Dipper who had a worried expression edging on the side of his face.

"Yeah… you can't… you know, do that…" he gave a sheepish laugh and twisted a little in a small struggle to once again breakfree, seeing that Gideon was starting to get second idea's about freeing him.

Dipper went back to scrabbling painfully at what held him bound, his wrists twisting as he tried to curl his fingers around the rope and loosen it.

And then...

Gideon was suddenly in front of him and their lips met. Dipper's eyes went wide and he shrieked, pulling away and gasping.

"Agh! God! Why'd you do that?!" Dipper wailed as Gideon fell back, expecting Dipper to embrace the kiss.

He looked rather surprised as he spoke. "What…? You didn't like that?"

Dipper struggled at his binds once more, this time for furiously than ever before. "Ew! No! Of course not!"

Gideon rolled his eyes and grabbed the Pines Twin's face, holding him still. Dipper tried to fight him but it seemed GIdeon had developed some muscle during his short time in prison.

Slowly, Gideon leaned forward, once more kissing Dipper Pines directly on the lips.

Dipper squeaked and closed his eyes, trying to pull away, but to no avail.

Gideon pressed his tongue against Dipper's lips but the boy refused to allow entry, tightly shutting his mouth until…

"Yeek!" Dipper squealed as Gideon painfully pinched his side, right below his ribs without warning. The boy's mouth opened for only a few moments, but Gideon was able to shove his tongue into Dipper's mouth during this moment. Dipper gagged and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the intrusion. Finally, Dipper bit down hard, causing Gideon to yank himself away, crying in pain.

Dipper tasted a strong metallic taste and he couldn't help but feel at least some satisfaction before spitting and sputtering. His triumph though was cut short when a sharp slap was landed across his cheek. He grunted and jerked back in surprise. Gideon snarled at him fiercely, blood dribbling down his chin. Once more, he slapped the boy who this time couldn't help but cry out in pain. He hissed as his cheek reddened and glared at Gideon who began to scold him.

"How dare you? How dare you!?" he growled loudly, his voice now harboring a definite lisp. "I'll make sure y'all pay, you got that?"

Dipper squirmed defensively and glared. "Just let me go already!"

Giggling, the younger boy dug the heels of his shoes into Dipper's feet causing Dipper to cringe in pain, but he managed to hold back a yell.

Frustrated at the lack of response, Gideon climbed on top of Dipper, his knees digging into Dipper's thighs painfully. Dipper grimaced, biting his lip but still didn't cry out.

He dug his nails into Dipper's throat, this being the finale straw because it immediately caused Dipper to hiss with pain and he jerked at the chubby boy's tight grasp. Gideon grinned and pushed his lips to meet Dipper's but Dipper, with a grimace of agony, twisted his head around causing Gideon's nails to dig deeper and his lips to meet the older boy's cheek.

Blood began to stream down from his throat where Gideon's nails had dug too deep, but it wasn't even close enough to be a deadly injury. The pressure on his neck was beginning to choke him and he'd have bruises later. Dipper coughed and gagged violently, straining to get air as Gideon only tightened his grip, seeing how weakened his newest crush had now become.

"St-STOP!" Dipper choked out, his breathing coming in quick, shallow gasps, due to the tight grip on his throat.

Gideon did not oblige but now began to full-out choke him, allowing no air to get through to Dipper's aching lungs.

Dipper tried to yell at Gideon to stop once more but all that came out was a wheezy whine.

Finally, when Dipper was at the brink of choking, Gideon let go.

Dipper gasped and heaved, his eyes half closed as he strayed near unconsciousness. Gideon gleamed at the weak state Dipper was in… surely he wouldn't fight him now.

He waited for Dipper to catch his breath before diving forward once more and kissing him. Dipper weakly pulled away but Gideon wrapped his arms around the boy's head, pulling him closer much to Dipper's distress.

Gideon pushed his tongue into Dipper's mouth and Dipper mumbled something in protest. Gideon squeezed his bruised throat, warning him not to bite down again.

Dipper closed his eyes, having given up. Gideon wanted to toy with him like a doll? Fine… at least he wasn't being killed… and Gideon hadn't gone too far yet. Dipper doubted he would, where could a nine year old possibly learn about the "birds and the bees", as Gruncle Stan referred to it?

Dipper was lacking air now. He could barely breath and he felt himself becoming weightless. Around him, everything was blurry and he groaned quietly in discomfort.

Good. Maybe he'd fall unconscious… that certainly seemed better than this.

He drifted into his mind, trying to think of something else, that he was somewhere else…

He could hear a familiar voice calling his name, feminine.

"_Dipper...Dipper… _DIPPER!"

Suddenly, the voice was no longer a figment of his imagination and he felt the weight of Gideon apparently thrown off him. He opened his eyes and coughed and gagged like all the other time's after he had been forcefully kissed today.

His twin sister stood defensively in front of him while Gideon lied a few feet away, staring up at her with wide eyes and he struggled to push himself up. "M-Mabel… my darling… I…"

"What the heck was that, Gideon? Were you… eww… _kissing _him? Like seriously!" the sweater-wearing girl scolded sharply.

"I… I… I don't know what to say!" Gideon squealed, wiping the sweat of his forehead with a pale hand.

"M-Mabel…?" Dipper muttered quietly, somewhat confused.

"Hey Bro-Bro! I thought you were sleeping for a second!" she flashed a brace-filled grin at her brother before turning her attention back to a flustered Gideon. "Don't you ever do… ick! Whatever that even was again or I'll get my pig to eat you!"

Gideon nodded furiously, more afraid of Mabel's wrath than her retchet pig.

He dragged himself back before standing and running up what sounded like a staircase. "I will get you back, Pines… you just wait!" he froze. "And you, Dipper... you will be mine..." Then he was gone, having ran out of wherever they were.

Mabel, rolled her chocolate eyes and returned to Dipper's side. She worked carefully on untying his binds quickly but without giving him more ropeburn then he already had. She worked in silence as Dipper stared stressfully at the ground, in too much shock to think of anything other then,_ "He kissed me… Oh God, why would he do that…? He kissed me!"_

Finally, she finished the last of the bounds, the two holding his ankles to each leg of the chair and stood up. Dipper blankly stood on shaky legs, feeling incredibly weak and more vulnerable than usual.

Mabel hugged him before he could give even the slightest protest. "I knew you were ok... Stan said that Gideon probably had killed you... I was so scared but I just..." she didn't finish and instead buried her face in his shoulder, smiling.

He managed to hug her back, still dazed from what had happened. "Y-Yeah... thanks for f-finding me... I guess..." Dipper mumbled.

Mabel broke away from him after about a minute and smiled. "C'mon." she started ahead. After that was uncomfortable silence.

Dipper limped slowly after her, even though he had no injuries other than his bruised and bleeding neck.

Mabel turned and was immediately at his side, forcing him to put an arm around her shoulder and slowly talking her time in walking him up the staircase Dipper heard Gideon scramble up.

Mabel finally broke the deathly silence when the two reached the top(which turned out to be the warehouse that Gideon had tried murdering Dipper at), talking as if she'd wanted to say this since she first found her brother. "Well that was… weird…"

"Don't want to talk about it…" Dipper lowly muttered.

Mabel ignored and continued. "When you went missing, we figured it'd been Gideon since he was put on parole days ago and I kinda guess he'd had taken you to the warehouse but I didn't see you guys here so… I figured I'd at least look around." She slowly and awkwardly explained how she'd found her missing twin. "I found a door that led down there and then… well… I found you guys… what was all that anyway?"

Dipper groaned softly. "I don't know, and frankly, I'd rather not know. All I know is Gideon's gone about ten times more insane…" he shivered. "I really don't wanna think about it, let alone have a conversation about it." the younger twin muttered as they walked out of Gideon's warehouse. It was dim out, but the sky was not yet black. A few lone stars littered the skies and the moon rose. The sun had set but it's light was still there, barely though.

Mabel was silent for a while as Dipper slowly regained his composure and soon lost the need for her aid in helping to support him. When they were about halfway back to the shack (unintentional rhyme people, we have an unintentional rhyme), she giggled quietly, giving him a mischievous look.

Dipper sternly stared at her. "What?"

"You realise that's like, the second guy you've kissed this Summer."

Dipper glared, "Mabel!"

She laughed louder now. "I'm just saying! It's like the world is trying to tell you something…"

"The world is certainly not trying to tell me anything!" he hissed, looking down and reddening.

She gingerly punched his shoulder. "I'm just teasing ya, Dip! You should know that by now!"

Dipper sighed, his gaze not leaving the ground. "Yeah, I know… I just… I feel cheated. And uncomfortable. And itchy, but that's starting to become a thing for me…" he paused. "Why did that have to happen though? And why me?"

Mabel looked away. She shrugged lightly. "Meh, I dunno, Dip… but hey… if it makes you feel better, the whole town freaked since you went missing… Wendy was like, a nervous wreck and… Candy got very upset…" Mabel grinned. "She even cried!"

Dipper looked rather surprised. "Really? Wendy was that upset? And Candy… cried? Why?"

Mabel elbowed him. "I think she likes you!" she squeaked happily. "Hey, maybe the next person to forcefully kiss you will be her!"

Dipper's body was wracked lightly with a chill. "Yeack… I don't wanna be forcefully kissed by anyone… ok, maybe Wendy would be nice but… let's face it, that will like, never happen. And I kinda feel bad… the town worried that much about me? I'm flattered… but…"

Mabel sighed, giving him a disapproving look. "You feel bad? Don't! The town went crazy 'cause we care about you! You don't have to always be such a worry-wart about these things, Dipper!" she stopped talking when she saw the Mystery Shack's rook rise above the tree's. "C'mon, I see the shack now! Let's go!" she raced ahead, leaving him in the dust. Dipper watched for a moment, seeing flashlights in such shine in the dimlight that would soon become night as the town searched for him. He sighed softly.

Well, he wasn't that surprised Wendy had searched for him, they were friends right? But she became a nervous-wreck? Cool, YOLO Wendy was that worried about a scrawny twelve year old? He felt a slight spring of pride burst like a firework in his chest.

And Candy liked him? Well, he didn't know that… Candy was a bit sensitive… she might have just been afraid or something but…

Maybe Mabel was right. He had to stop over thinking these things. Smiling, Dipper raced off after his sister who was already alerting the townsfolk of Dipper's recovery.

Gideon wasn't important right now. The forced kissing wasn't important right now. What mattered was he was alive and well and more irrelevant, the whole town cared a whole bunch about him. Enough to actually panic and throw a giant search party, just for him!

Besides, how dangerous could the little, nine year old Gideon Gleeful be if Dipper wasn't bound and defenseless?

It wasn't like he had just found the copy of Journal 2's simple, easy step way on making a Mystic Amulet, the one he had made a few month before Dipper and Mabel's arrival to Gravity Falls, right?

…Right?


End file.
